


Dreams

by pumpkinGhost



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinGhost/pseuds/pumpkinGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara has this reoccuring dream, she can't quite shake it, it haunts her nights and is starting to haunt her free time too, matters only get worse of course when the secondary person of the dream shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fun drabbling, its not really set between anything - but obviously after the caretaker.  
> It's also not done, and I'll probably have to change the rating at some point too :'D

She couldn’t quite remember when the dreams started, they scared her though. Not because they contained terrifying monsters, or the death of a loved one, it was mostly because however out of character she appeared to act in the dreams she wasn’t quite sure she wouldn’t act like she did if she was actually put in that situation. 

_It started with his lips, for some reason she’d taken to watching his mouth as he spoke to her, hanging on every word he said as if it was his last, his accent rung through her ears and vibrated something deep and heavy in her centre. She’d spent so much time watching his lips but she never even noticed he’d stopped talking. When she looked up at him his expression was concerned, dark even he was watching her with an intent ferocity. She wanted to say something to him, but nothing would come to mind, she couldn’t even repeat what he’d just said back at him and pretend. She didn’t know what he’d been going on about.  
He stepped forward and instinctively she stepped back as one naturally would from a predator. His mouth curled up into a sharp smirk and he reached out a hand towards her face, he was saying something again, but damned if she could hear it. _

_“Why do you look at me like that?” the question blazed in her mind like fire, scolding and overheating her but it didn’t hurt, it didn’t feel bad or uncomfortable, it made her stomach squirm, summersault.  
She could have sworn she replied;_

_“Like what?”_

_But the tilt of his head to the side, as though he was examining something he’d never seen before up close was taking her breath away. She wasn’t acting any different was she-_

_His hand grasped at her wrist, he pulled her sharply towards her teeth slightly barred he seemed to hiss down at her. She felt completely weak, vulnerable in his presence, this wasn’t him, this can’t be him. Not the Doctor, not her Doctor. Sure he had a dominating aura at the best of times but this was-_

_His lips pushed against hers and she was no longer able to think, her eyes fluttered closed. She made an effort to reach up but found now that both his hands held her arms where he wanted them to be, so instead she chose to desperately reach up onto tip toes and crush her lips back against his._

Clara shook her head, there was nothing that could even make that situation happen, after all one of the first things he’d said to her when he’d regained all his cognitive function had been ‘I’m not your boyfriend’ and she had Danny, she loved Danny. But it wasn’t as if this was the first time she’d had the dream was it? Surely there must be some part of her subconscious that still thought of him that way ‘not my type’ she recalled the unbelieving, startled even look on his face as she’d said those words to him after telling Danny she loved him. There was no denying to anyone she loved the Doctor, the question was, how? 

_She was pressed face first against one of those chalkboards of his. The smell of the dry dust reached up and tickled her nose. Her mouth parted as he ran his fingers along her back, they were harsh and demanding, and for someone who didn’t like touch they were very, very touchy. The heat of his breath radiated against the small of her back where her blouse lifted, his fingers dared to grasp the edge of her tartan skirt. Her heart was threatening to break out of her chest._

_He pressed against her._

_“Clara-“_

Clara swilled hot water around her mug and attempted to put it out of her mind, it was hard to do being she was alone and today happened to be Wednesday and with little doubt he’d appear and saunter in spouting words and promises of fun and adventure.

But was it the kind she wanted?

No.

No don’t think that-

_She was half naked, pinned to the chalkboard, it was almost as if someone had a specific set of fantasies, but hadn’t she played into it? Hadn’t she even been dressed for the occasion? His long fingers curled around her naked breast and she hissed a breath against the board causing it to change colour slightly in the condensation._

_No words were said, no ‘is this what you want?’ ‘are you sure?’ ‘Am I-‘ nothing, it all had a distinctively possessive feel about it._

_His body pressed against hers, and she gasped loudly as his finger drew down, lifted the hem of her skirt and pressed against the heat between her legs over her tights._

_She didn’t want to be wearing anything now, she was so damn warm, so damn turned on! She all but mewled back against his body, her hips instinctively grinding against whatever part of his was there. She wanted to hear him gasp, to be unnerved if only for a second. She wanted to know she could affect him, but as she thought all this his fingers separated the core of her heat through the tights, and she moaned, she was already wet enough for anything he could offer she thought. Please-_

It’s stupid. She told herself, sitting down on the couch with a fresh cup of tea, she rested her feet up against the edge of the coffee table, a pair of sweat pants covering her legs only. 

He wasn’t coming today, there was nothing wrong with that, I mean; it was a time machine, and he was always, always; getting it wrong.

She remembered the time when he’d supposed to have dropped her back at the school but they ended up on some fifth moon of arkentari; she had joked that he had done it on purpose. He denied it of course, he was never one to open up about his feelings after all, especially now. This regeneration was particularly hard to read, but she knew he had them, he wasn’t as careless and callous as he’d like everyone to believe, that wasn’t who he was he was just guarded. She guessed she could understand that.

_Her hips bucked back against his now, her eyes were closed, his left hand had a tight grasp on her left breast, whilst his right was passing ministrations she could barely feel well enough to be acceptable through her underwear to her clit. She wanted more. She needed more._

_She needed flesh on flesh, and heat and she wouldn’t at all be opposed to him grabbing her hair and just pounding into her from behind, she just needed something. Something more than this-_

_Her gasp was lost in the air as his fingers dove between her underwear and her skin, he pushed two fingers into her, and she got her wish of hearing his breathing hitch if only for a second as the evidence of her arousal pooled around his fingers. She made to push the tights and her underwear down out of the way to give him more access but found that he pressed against and she fell further into the chalkboard and unable to continue her actions._

“Clara?” A voice broke her out of remembering the dream. Had she been drinking at that moment she might have spat out her tea. The Doctor stood in the doorway, well leaned in the door way, his face soft and concerned.

“You alright?” He asked as he stepped into the room, he thrust both hands into his pockets and she tried hard to put the images she’d just imagined out of her head; but apparently that was going to be hard.

“I thought you weren’t coming today” she tried to say passively. 

“Lost track of time” he stated simply, and she looked up at him then, her gaze finally managing to meet his and they shared a soft laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you don't want to think about often end up taking over your conscious thought don't they?

He glances over her casually, takes in her slightly flushed cheeks, the way she’s holding onto her mug just a little too tight and purses his mouth shut tightly. 

“Funny, thought you’d be all over that” she replied a little snark in her tone “-time lord” 

He found his eyebrows raising at her, he knew her well enough to know a remark like that was made when she was feeling defensive, yet all he’d done was say hello; a little late yes but still on the same day at least.

Well he hoped.

Clara took a sip of her tea and found her gaze following his hand as it came out of his pocket and reached up to scratch under his nose, eventually her eyes drifted further up and found his staring at her intently.

“Clara, are you alright?” He repeated again, his eyebrows furrowed anxiously. She couldn’t help but let out a little laugh at that.

She’d been staring, remembering what he’d been doing to her with those hands in her dream, and yet here in her living room he stood oblivious to everything.

He was oblivious to everything.

If he was oblivious to everything, he wouldn’t keep asking you if you were alright, a dark side of her brain said, you want him to keep asking don’t you? You want him to step close, to feel his breath against your face-

_His teeth gnashed at her bottom lip, they weren’t careful and considerate at all, he was marking her, her lip reddened and swelled as he pulled away, his breath falling heavily against her face it blew away strands of her hair that dared to fall forward from his grasp._

_His hand pulled at her hair and pulled her head back, and his tongue stiff and hard languidly lapped at the side of her neck. The pace so teasingly slow against a zone she found was, oh so sensitive made her knees feel weak._

_She found herself closing her eyes, completely naked and pressed up against him, fully clothed but clearly just as around as her. His erection pressed against her navel as he pressed forward and she found her breath hitching._

_His free hand grasped at her waist, at the flesh of her thigh pinching it as though examining a piece of meat her eyes snapped open at the sensation and her mouth dropped a little. She was resisting the urge to bite at her lip, it already pained with a dull ache but that didn’t matter anyway. As soon as the thought had entered her mind the Doctor’s hand crept around her thigh, gripped at a place on her bottom that opened her legs and rested just below the area of her most craving attention._

_“What to do with you” he mused aloud._

_Her breathing hitched and he let out a low throaty chuckle that almost sounded like a growl._

_“Look at you Clara” he said lowly, his finger slowly moving along her pink folds, she couldn’t have stopped the light moan even if she wanted, her eyes fluttered shut and against her better wisdom she bit at the inside of her lip._

_She heard the growl he made rumble through her ears it sent a shivering pulse across her body and she really found she rather enjoyed it._

_“That’s my job” he uttered and pushed her backwards again. She slammed into the chalkboard and almost as if his words were a promise he leant forward and kissed her, making sure to bite her bottom lip harshly before he pulled away._

Clara turned her head as the Doctor sat next to her on the couch.

“You coming or what?” He said suddenly, starting back up off the couch as soon as he had set down she thought. 

“Coming where?” she asked, 

“Where ever you like” He replied shortly, “I was thinking perhaps of going to Harinokc they have a lovely summer festival right about now, at night the-“

“It’s winter.”

“It’s on a different world Clara.” He said exasperated. She placed her cup on the table as she stood.

“Right” She said realising how stupid she must have sounded. She watched him as he watched her.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing it’s just normally” He shrugged. “Normally there’s more leg?” He said, though it sounded more like he was asking something “You look very-“ 

She shot him a look which for once made he stop talking even if only for a moment.

“Tired” he said softly, too softly. 

“I’ve not been sleeping well.” She said clearing her throat. 

“Oh?” His voice actually seemed to be concerned and for some strange reason it startled her.

“Yes.” She said hoping to have him drop the topic; but of course that wasn’t likely to happen just because she wanted it was it?

“Bad Dreams?” he said flashing his eyebrows upwards a little; she could swear it was almost as if he kn-

She cleared her throat again resting her hand on the door, she turned her head back to look at him, her mouth dropped open a little then shut closed again.

_He wasn’t as rough as he was trying to make out, perhaps now because he was naked too. He was stronger than he looked, and his fingers would undoubtedly leave her with bruises on his thigh. But she wasn’t thinking about that now, now she was just enjoying the feeling of how he filled her, how she contracted against him, the fall of his breath into her neck, his pounding hearts against her chest._

_The way between squeezing into her thighs for dear life his fingers also keened lightly into something that might have been considered a caress as he thrust, she could feel herself approaching the edge. Her breasts pressed against his chest and her own hands dug and clawed into his back; it was only then that a word managed to utter from her lips again._

_“Doctor!” She all but screamed as he slammed into her again, the sensation flinging her off of a very high cliff, but it didn’t matter, she was floating; flying in a way she never thought possible. Surely she can’t feel so light and all of her limbs feel so heavy? Stars erupted behind her eyes and she found herself grinning as he growled her name at his own release. She held him close, even dug her nails into his back further for the pain she now felt in her thighs, and when he looked back she found that he too was smiling._

“What do you know?” she asked him suspicioulsly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is done for now, thought at some point I might end up adding more, but for now it is fini~ since it seemed to round itself in at a point for some reason haha.


End file.
